


Uhura's Song

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Charlie X, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Happy times, Slice of Life, Vulcan lyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always an extremely rare treat for not only Spock to show up in one of the rec-rooms, but also for him to bring his lyre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhura's Song

-z-

 

It was always an extremely rare treat for not only Spock to show up in one of the rec-rooms, but also for him to bring his lyre.

When Spock first entered with the lyre, it was the job of the crewman closest to the door to rush to get Uhura.  Once she arrived, she would look at Spock and she would grin this secret grin, and he would only quirk an eyebrow.  And then she would playfully pick a fight – humming along as he tuned his lyre. 

And, once he was ready – his long fingers would dance across the strings and Uhura’s clear voice would fill the rec-room.  She would sing about their captain, about Spock’s _devil ears and devil eyes_ , about the blackness of space and all the hope and dangers and promises it held.

And when they finished their songs, Uhura would smile and settle down next to Janice or Sulu and Spock would quietly leave with a barely-there smirk.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
